hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E2M6: The Labyrinth
The Labyrinth is the sixth level of Hell's Maw, the second episode of Heretic. The level features a variety of environments, from cramped rooms to large outdoor areas, as well as fire and ice. The labyrinth itself is a structure near the beginning of the level, which conceals the yellow key. It is not very difficult to navigate, as the player can see through its sections. Walkthrough Open the door and take out the two weredragons. Make your way carefully across the ice and go through the next door. You are presented with a large square area with a labyrinth area in the middle. :Secret 1: When you step out onto the ice, a wall section in the corner behind you will open. Get the Gauntlets of the Necromancer. Go around the square and clear out the monsters. Then enter the labyrinth. It does not really matter where you enter or exit and the only thing in there of any significance is the yellow key. Head for the yellow door in the northeast corner. :Secret 2: When you step through the yellow door, a wall section with a wizard motif in the corner behind you will open, revealing a Bag of Holding. Take out the Disciple and go through either door. Get the Wings of Wrath and head either west or north. Go around the perimeter and take out all the gargoyles that come at you from the lower area. When you enter the cavern to the southwest, a wall section will lower providing access to the start area. Get the Shadowsphere. Drop down into the lower section and take out the sabreclaws. There is a door on the northeastern side of the pillar. Quickly run through the grey sludge and open it. Take out the Sabreclaw, get the green key and go through the teleporter. You are now back just inside the yellow door. Head for the green door next. :Secret 3: When you step through the green door, a wall section with a wizard motif in the corner behind you will open. Get the Tome of Power. Take out the weredragon and gargoyles. There is a spot to the east just past the two sets of steps where you can snipe at weredragons with your dragon claw. Head down the southern stairs. Enter either room and clear both rooms of gargoyles. Go around to the east side door and get the blue key. You will hear something opening. Take out the weredragon if you have not already done so. The teleporter takes you to the weredragons' lair. Get the Hellstaff. You will hear something else open. Press the grey wall section to get back. Go back through the eastern door and head north where a platform has lowered. Go through the door to the right and up the stairs. Get the Mace Spheres and the Map Scroll. Before going back through the green door, go south again and enter the hallway to the right, fight the weredragons and get more Mace Spheres. :Secret 4: In the hallway, there is a darkened opening to a room to the right. Get the Enchanted Shield. :Secret 5: There is a wall section just opposite the entrance of secret 4 that is slightly brighter than the rest. Press the wall to open a room containing a disciple. Get the Phoenix Rod. Leave the room. You are now back in the open ice/lava area of the level's start. Head for the blue door. :Secret 6: On the eastern wall across from the labyrinth, there is a picture between two serpent torches. Press the picture to open the wall section. Get the Morph Ovum. You can snipe at golems from there so that you do not have to deal with them later. Go through the blue door. :Secret 7: When you step through the door, a wall section in the corner behind you will open. Get the Ring of Invulnerability. The area should be nearly devoid of golems now. Take out any survivors and head down the stairs to the small alcove with the switch. Watch for the disciple and get the Inferno Orb. Press the switch and head back up. You will see a passage open to the east. Take out the Iron Lich, get the Mystic Urn and the Phoenix Rod and exit the level. *In case the Firemace has appeared at the level startup, you will find it at one of four different locations. It is the last chance to obtain the weapon in the episode. In order of appearance, the positions are *At the southeastern exit of the labyrinth. *In the eastern sludge pool of the outdoor area with the green key tower. *In the room in the cavern with the Shadowsphere, near the previous area. *In front of the switch that opens the exit room. Gallery E2M6-2.png|The winding path across the lava at the start of the level. E2M6-3.png|The icy hallway surrounding the labyrinth. Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *Linedef 238 has its upper texture TRISTON2 on the wrong side. The arrangement causes a visual glitch right next to the northern surface of the blue door. *Sidedefs 1,099 and 1,121 lack their upper textures on the top of the two staircases in the area holding the blue key. Identically with the previous case, a distorted leak of the lower ceiling's flat is drawn over the walls that are 32 map units high. External Links *''The Labyrinth'' on The Doom Wiki *''The Labyrinth'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 2 Levels